


Mates and Marriage Proposals

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Peter Hale, Child Stiles Stilinski, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mates, Protective Peter Hale, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: He looks around again, trying to see if anyone is looking at him like they might want to be friends, when he suddenly sees the prettiest boy in the entire universe. His heart goes funny, beating a whole lot really fast, and his eyes go wide before he squints them so he can see better."Momma," Stiles whispers, tugging on her sleeve and then tugging again when she doesn't look at him. "Momma!""What is it, Mieczysław?" Momma asks as she looks down at him.He motions for her to lean down and whispers as quietly as he can into her ear. "That's the prettiest boy I've ever seen, Momma."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the amazing [AuguriesofInnocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuguriesofInnocence)!

Stiles is excited. Stiles is  _ so  _ excited! Today is the day that he's starting school, and he. is. so. Excited! He's so excited that he even woke up early, unable to stay sleeping when he had such a big day in front of him. He had woken up and rushed to get ready, banging on his momma's door so she would be ready as well. Now, Stiles is here, he is  _ here _ , and he is finally starting the first grade!

The school is different than he was expecting, and as he stands in front of it holding onto his momma's hand, he's not even nervous. He is a big boy, his daddy tells him so all the time, and he's excited. Being in grade one means that he's growing, and growing means that he can get smarter, and maybe be as smart as momma (not daddy, because even though he's like, a  _ superhero _ , he's not as smart as momma is). 

Stiles tugs on Momma’s hand, skipping his way through the halls. He's not really sure where he's going but like always Momma seems to know, gently tugging on his hand to lead him the right way. There is so much he's going to learn, and Stiles loves learning new things so much! He really hopes that his teacher is smart so that he can get smart too.

The classroom isn't very fancy, but Stiles thinks that makes sense. Classrooms are probably only fancy for the big kids who learn  _ lots _ of things. Stiles is going to learn lots of things—he really, really hopes—but he definitely isn't learning as much as the big kids are. He looks around the room, seeing if any of the other kids look nice. They're a few, a boy with a weird face and a girl with really red hair, but Stiles doesn't want to talk to them yet.

He looks around again, trying to see if anyone is looking at him like they might want to be friends, when he suddenly sees the prettiest boy in the entire universe. His heart goes funny, beating a whole lot really fast, and his eyes go wide before he squints them so he can see better.

"Momma," Stiles whispers, tugging on her sleeve and then tugging again when she doesn't look at him. "Momma!"

"What is it, Mieczysław?" Momma asks as she looks down at him.

He motions for her to lean down and whispers are quietly as he can into her ear. "That's the prettiest boy I've ever  _ seen _ , Momma."

Momma laughs (which Stiles doesn't think is very nice, since he's telling her something important). "Which boy, Mischief?"

Stiles looks at her, wondering if she's gone blind. He waves a hand in front of her eyes, huffing when she bats his hand away. "Momma, the boy with the blue eyes,  _ obviously _ ."

"Oh, well, obviously," Momma tells him and Stiles nods.

He doesn't look away—how could he, the boy is prettier than  _ Momma _ —so he sees when the boy looks up at him. "Momma! Momma look he's  _ pointing at me _ !" Stiles exclaims, tugging her hand with every word. He doesn't look up to see if she's looking, since he's too busy looking at the other boy.

"You should go say hi to him," Momma tells him, in the voice she uses when she's teaching him something.

Stiles nods, because his momma is usually right, and he looks up at her quickly before looking back. "I'm going to ask him to marry me, Momma."

Momma says nothing for a moment, but then she bends down and looks at him with a very nice smile. "Remember your manners, Mischief."

Stiles rolls his eyes, because he hardly ever forgets his manners anyway, and he walks over to the boy as quickly as he can without running (because he’s not supposed to run inside, and he doesn’t want Momma calling him back. This is  _ important _ ). The other boy is even prettier up close and his eyes are  _ so _ blue that they look like the sky. He stops in front of the boy, waiting until he steps forward before he says anything.

"Excuse me, I am Stiles Stilinski," he says as politely as possible, holding out his hand so the other boy can shake it (just like he's seen his daddy do).

"I'm Peter," the other boy—Peter, which is a  _ great _ name, Stiles thinks—tells him. He looks at Stiles' hand like he doesn't know what to do, his eyebrows pulling together and making him look like he's frowning. Stiles doesn't like it and he quickly pulls his hand back, opening his arms up for a hug because hugs always make him feel better.

The other boy smiles at him so widely that Stiles can see that he's missing a tooth—he's jealous, Stiles hasn't lost  _ any _ teeth—before he rushes forward. Stiles laughs loudly when the other boy  _ picks him up _ , spinning him around in a circle before setting him back down on the ground. He doesn't let go right away so Stiles doesn't either, hugging Peter tightly. Peter is very, very warm, and Stiles thinks he would make a great cuddler, maybe even better than his daddy who is the best cuddler  _ ever _ .

"Oh my gosh you're as strong as Superman!" Stiles tells him as soon as Peter pulls back, feeling warm all over when Peter's cheeks turn pink.

"I'm not as strong as Superman," Peter mumbles really quietly, and Stiles nods his head really, really fast so Peter will know he's telling the truth.

"You are!" Sties says smiling. "Oh!" Stiles says suddenly, remembering why he had come over in the first place. "Peter...wait, what's your last name?"

Peter ducks his head, and his shoulders move in so he looks smaller and Stiles  _ hates _ it. "My name is Peter Hale."

Stiles nods, going over what he wants to say one last time in his head before he takes a big, big breath. "Peter Hale, you're the prettiest boy I have ever ever seen.  _ And _ you're as strong as Superman! Will you please marry me and be my husband? I promise to always think you're very pretty and I will hug you whenever you're sad, and I give very good cuddles, my Daddy says so, so we can cuddle every day!"

Peter's eyes go wide, wider than Stiles thought possible, before he makes a very loud noise that sounds very happy. Peter hugs him again and when he pushes his face into Stiles' neck he does it back to Peter even though it tickles. Peter hugs him for so long, but Stiles doesn't mind. He is very warm and he runs a hand up and down Stiles’ back in a way that feels really very nice.

Stiles smiles, and he likes that he can feel Peter's skin against his face so he doesn't move. Hugging Peter is so nice and he's so happy that Peter seems to want to marry him too. Stiles squeezes Peter even tighter, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Peter cannot wait to start school. He has many, many reasons why he wants to go, after all. Not only is he tired of Talia being older than him, but he is tired of Talia being  _ smarter _ than him. Peter tries to be as smart as he can, really, but there are some books with words that he can't read and he knows that if he were to ask Mom for help, she would tell him that Talia was just older and that it was okay that she was smarter.

What Mom doesn't know is that it is  _ not _ okay that Talia is smarter. She is a know it all, and always makes Peter feel like he's not smart enough. Peter  _ hates _ it, especially because Talia is only ever mean to him when Mom isn't there. Mom never believes Peter when he tries to tell on her, and so he needs to get smarter so that he can be smarter than Talia.

Peter is ready to learn, as he told his mother that morning. He is ready to get smarter but he is  _ not _ ready to leave home. Peter didn't go to kindergarten, not like the other kids, and he's so worried that they're going to think he's weird. 

He already knows that people—adults, mostly—think that he's weird because he's a Hale, but he doesn't want these kids to think he's weird too. He looks around, trying to find someone that maybe he could talk to—Dad said it important to be  _ 'so-ci-able _ '—and his eyes go wide as they skip over a skinny boy with messy hair.

He breathes deeply, his mouth watering as his wolf begins to jump under his skin. His wolf has  _ never _ been so excited before and Peter ducks his head just in case his eyes light up. He knows that he's very good at control, his Alpha tells him so all the time, but he's worried that something is going to happen.

Peter risks a glance up because he really, really wants to see that boy again. He looks...he looks really beautiful, Peter thinks. He breathes in again, letting the delicious smell that he knows is the boy fill his nose as his wolf paces happily. Peter feels like he does when the moon is full, his wolf pulling at the surface and wanting to run and howl and play. He stares at the boy and wonders if he would like to run as well (maybe Peter could even catch him a rabbit, he's  _ great _ at catching rabbits).

"Is everything alright, pup?" Mom asks, feeling worried over their pack bond.

"Mommy, what does Daddy smell like?" Peter asks, even though he knows the stories. Still, he wants to be sure before he says anything.

"Well, he smells like home, like everything good in the entire world. Why do you ask, sweetheart?"

Peter looks up at her with big eyes, his heart beating faster and faster in his chest as his stomach begins to feel strange, almost like he does when he's ate too many cookies. "That boy smells like home," Peter tells her quietly, quiet enough that only her wolf ears will hear it, and he points at the boy, looking over to find that he's already staring at Peter. Peter makes a noise, reaching out to frantically grab his mom's hand. "He's staring at me!"

Before Mom can say anything, the boy is walking over. Peter isn't super good at focusing his hearing yet, so he misses what the boy says to his own mom. Peter watches as he walks forward very quickly, looking incredibly purposeful. Peter has a strange urge to bare his neck, just like he would for his alpha or for Mom, but he makes sure to stand up tall, looking into the boys eyes (they look like caramel. Peter  _ loves _ caramel).

The boy stops in front of him, taking a deep breath. His heart is beating just as fast as Peter's, and it’s very loud in his ears. "Excuse me, I am Stiles Stilinski."

The boy holds out a hand, his arm held very straight. Peter stares at the hand confused, having no idea what the other boy wants from him. "I'm Peter," he tells him slowly, scrunching up his face as he tries to think back to what his alpha has taught him about humans.

As he's thinking, Stiles holds out his arms for a hug, and Peter's heart skyrockets in his chest. All that he can think is: my mate wants to hug me, my mate wants to hug me, my mate wants to hug me! Peter smiles so wide that his cheeks hurt and he hurries forward before Stiles (which is kind of a funny name, but Peter thinks it suits the boy) can change his mind, wrapping the boy in his arms and spinning him around.

Stiles laughs so brightly that Peter’s heart goes even faster. He’s too happy to hold himself back, and he doesn't even think of hiding his strength as he hugs Stiles tightly (though not tight enough to hurt, he would  _ never _ hurt his mate). When he sets Stiles down his wolf wants to keep holding on so he does, hugging Stiles tightly enough that they are completely pressed together. Stiles smells even better up close, and he wants to put his face in Stiles' neck so he can smell him that much more.

He doesn't, because humans are really weird and don't like that. Peter pulls back a little, trying to remind himself that humans are not wolves and do not like touch the same way.

"Oh my gosh you're as strong as Superman!" Peter's cheeks get very warm as soon as the words tumble out of Stiles' mouth, and he looks at the ground before he has to look up at Stiles again.

"I'm not as strong as Superman," Peter mumbles really quietly, hoping that his mom doesn't hear so that he doesn't get in trouble. Stiles nods his head up and down so fast that Peter is worried he's going to get hurt.

"You are!" Sties says smiling. "Oh!" Stiles says suddenly and very loudly. "Peter...wait, what's your last name?"

Peter ducks his head, a feeling he doesn't like rushing up his stomach and making his wolf whine. He curls forward, wishing he could sink through the floor so that he doesn't have to tell Stiles who he is. Peter  _ really _ doesn't want to lose his mate already. "My name is Peter Hale."

Stiles nods and he says nothing about Peter being a Hale. His brow goes tight, and it looks like he's thinking. "Peter Hale," he doesn't say the name like it's gross, and just keeps talking. "You're the prettiest boy I have ever ever seen.  _ And _ you're as strong as Superman! Will you please marry me and be my husband? I promise to always think you're very pretty and I will hug you whenever you're sad, and I give very good cuddles, my Daddy says so, so we can cuddle every day!"

Peter's eyes go wide, his wolf howling and jumping and dancing under his skin. He feels even happier than he does at Christmas and his Birthday  _ put together _ . He is so happy his wolf wants to howl, but he makes sure that the noise he lets out sounds very human and not at all like an animal. Alpha says that it's  _ very _ important to remain human when with other humans, and he really really  _ really _ doesn't want Stiles to be scared of him.

He hugs Stiles again, and this time he lets himself put his face into Stiles' neck so he can smell his mate where he smells the strongest. He smells  _ amazing _ , better than anything else, and Peter's wolf preens when his mate scents him back. Peter rubs his hands up and down Stiles' back in the same he likes, and he holds on. He's not going to let go until Stiles wants him to, and hopefully that means never letting go forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this fic hit 1k kudos, I decided to write the second chapter I'd been thinking about. I have plans for a third, so maybe I'll get around to writing that at some point!

“Alright folks, nap time!” Stiles glances up at his new teacher as she shouts, clapping her hands together loudly. He looks down at the picture he's colouring then back up to her and frowns. He can't go to sleep yet, it isn't finished! He still hasn't drawn in Peter's hair or coloured his eyes—the prettiest blue he has  _ ever _ seen.

Stiles can't go for nap time yet! If the picture isn't finished, he can't give it to Peter, and he  _ needs _ to give it to Peter so Peter knows he's serious about marrying him. That's what the picture is, after all. Stiles has spent the last few  _ hours _ colouring, making sure he got every little detail right. He even gave them flowers, and he drew the rings! He had to use yellow because Peter’s big box of crayons didn’t have a gold, but they don't look too bad.

_ But _ , the picture isn't finished, and he can't just stop now! His chest goes very very tight as his bottom lip begins to wobble. His eyes are burning and he takes a very deep breath. He doesn't want to cry, especially not when Peter is sitting right beside him. The last thing he wants is for Peter to think that he's a baby! He  _ isn't _ , he's in the first grade and Daddy says he's a big boy!

“Are you okay, Sti?” Peter asks suddenly, covering Stiles' hand with his own and smoothing his fingers out of the fist it has curled into, picking the broken crayon from his hand. “You sme—look sad.”

Stiles shakes his head, but he doesn't say anything. He closes his eyes tightly so that no tears can come out, and he keeps shaking his head. “I b-broke your crayon!” Stiles mutters, his eyes burning even more. Peter is going to hate him and not want to marry him now!

“It's okay, Stiles,” Peter tells him, but Stiles shakes his head again. It isn't okay! He didn't finish the picture and he broke Peter’s crayon and nothing is okay at all! “Hey, please stop crying.”

“I'm not crying!” Stiles says, even as tears begin to slip down his face. It makes him cry harder, and he can barely breathe over his hiccups.

“Everyone, come on up,” The teacher calls again and Stiles looks to her with narrowed eyes, his vision blurry, his mouth twisting into an angry frown. He  _ hates _ her.

“Sti, let’s go lie down, you can finish it later,” Peter tells him. Stiles shakes his head again, squeezing his eyes shut. He  _ can’t _ finish it later, he  _ has _ to finish it now!

“But your picture isn't finished!” Stiles yells, his voice cracking as he hiccups.

“It's okay,” Peter say quietly, moving his chair even closer so his knees touch Stiles' thighs. Peter lets go of his hand and Stiles makes a hurt noise, because this is it, Peter obviously  _ hates _ him and they're never going to get married and never going to talk again and Stiles’ life is  _ ruined _ .

“C'mere,” Peter's voice is kind against his ear. The hand that had moved from his is wrapping around his back, and Peter pulls him against his chest. Stiles falls into it, sniffling as he tries to calm down, wrapping his arms tightly around Peter's waist and pushing his face into his chest.

This is nice, and it's easier for Stiles to calm down when all he can smell and feel is Peter. He breathes deeply, making sure his own arms are tightly wrapped around Peter's back so that he doesn't move away. Stiles really doesn't want him to move away.

Finally, the tight clenching in Stiles' chest starts to smooth out and it gets much easier to breathe. He pulls back, wiping his tears away and feeling really,  _ really _ happy when Peter doesn't move his arms from around him. He really likes it when Peter hugs him.

“Do you want to go lie down? We can share a mat?”

“R-really?” Stiles asks. He can't believe that Peter would still want to spend time with him.

“Of course!” Peter tells him with a big smile. He takes Stiles’ hand and pulls him with so much strength that Stiles stumbles into him, and they both giggle when they look at each other.

Stiles lets Peter drag him over to the mats, ignoring the other kids looking at him. Peter doesn't let go of his hand even though Stiles' is messy with the crayon he had broken, and it makes him smile and forget about the other kids and their looks.

There are two mats left and Peter picks one of them up like it’s as light as a blanket, even if Stiles knows they are kind of heavy. He brings it to a wall away from the others. Most of the kids have surrounded the teacher, but Peter brings them a few steps away. Stiles doesn't mind, as long as he gets to cuddle with Peter during his nap, he's fine with wherever they lie down. He goes to get onto the bed, ready for his nap and very ready for sleep, when Peter stops him.

“You have to lie there,” Peter tells him, pointing to the inside of the mat.

“But I don't like sleeping against the wall,” says Stiles, his voice high and whiny. He feels really, really sleepy after crying so much, and now all he wants to do is take his nap.

Peter doesn't say anything, his eyebrows scrunching up as he pouts. He looks down and a while later looks back up. “You have to lie there so I can protect you.”

“Oh,” Stiles says, his face feeling warm. “Well that might be okay then.”

Stiles lies down on his side, his back against the wall. He watches as Peter nods to himself, looking happy, before he moves to come down too. Stiles opens his arms for Peter, but the other boy lies exactly the same way that Stiles is.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asks in a small voice, a feeling he doesn't like rising within his belly. He thought...well he thought that they were going to  _ cuddle _ , but how are they supposed to cuddle when Peter won't even look at him?

“I'm watching the door so that I can be ready to protect you,” Peter tells him, and Stiles' heart does something funny as his stomach fills with warmth. He smiles down at his hands, feeling silly but not minding, and then he curls around Peter like his daddy curls around his momma when they're in bed.

Peter doesn't move or say anything, so Stiles asks, “Is this okay?” because his momma always says he needs to ask people if he wants to touch them. Peter nods, so Stiles slips his arm around Peter's waist and hugs him tightly, scooting forward so he can curl around him and put his nose against the back of Peter's neck like they'd done earlier. He thinks Peter smells nice, and he likes being able to smell Peter like this.

Peter's tummy is warm under Stiles' hand and he yawns really, really big.

“Goodnight, Peter,” Stiles tells him, snuffling sleepily into his neck. “I love you.”

* * *

Peter is colouring happily when the teacher tells them it's time for a nap. He looks down at his picture and smiles widely, liking how it came out. During colouring time he had drew Stiles in the preserve, a pretty crown of flowers on his head like the ones Aunt Mabel knows how to make. Peter drew himself as a wolf, curled around Stiles so they can cuddle. Of course, Stiles doesn't know about werewolves  _ yet _ , but he is Peter's mate, which means he'll have to tell him sometime.

He's about to pack up his crayons—his mom bought him the  _ extra _ big pack, and he's been sharing them with Stiles—when his mate’s happy scent starts to sour into something that burns Peter's nose. He looks over and the other boy looks just as upset as he smells, his hands curled into tight fists, his knuckles even whiter than the rest of his hand. Peter's brow scrunches up, his wolf raising onto his hind legs, ready to attack whatever it is that has hurt his mate.

He sits forward in his seat and he makes sure not to be too loud when he asks, “Are you okay, Sti?” The nickname comes easily, and he decides he likes it. Hopefully, Stiles likes it too. He covers Stiles' hand with his own, not liking that it's clenched into a fist. Stiles should never be this upset, and he works Stiles' fingers out of the fist, slowly pulling his fingers until they're straight. There's a crayon in his hand, snapped in two, and Peter places it on the table before looking back up at the other boy. “You sme—”  _ oh my goodness Peter that's not human! _ “—look sad.”

Peter watches, growing more and more worried about his mate, while Stiles shakes his head really quickly. He closes his eyes so tightly that his face scrunches up with little lines around his eyes. Peter doesn't like it, doesn't like how upset Stiles looks. “I b-broke your crayon,” Stiles tells him, sounding really sad. It makes Peter's chest feel tight in a way he doesn't like.

He tries to sound as nice as possible when he says, “It's okay, Stiles,” but he doesn't seem to calm down. He just gets more upset, and Peter watches, feeling awful and helpless, as Stiles starts  _ crying _ . Peter almost whines, but he bites into his bottom lip to keep the noise down. This hurts, seeing Stiles so upset. “Hey, please stop crying.”

“I'm not crying!” Stiles tells him, and Peter leans back in his seat at the tone in his voice. He's  _ really _ upset, and Peter has no idea what to do. All he knows is that his wolf is mad at him for not helping his mate when he's obviously so upset.

“Everyone, come on up,” the teacher calls, and Stiles' scent goes sharp with anger as he finally opens his eyes to throw her a mean look. Peter's wolf yips happily, but he frowns down at his chest and tells him that they are absolutely  _ not _ killing their teacher no matter how much Stiles seems to hate her.

"Sti, let’s go lie down, you can finish it later," Peter tells him slowly. He doesn't know why Stiles is so upset. When Peter sneaks a look at the picture, he thinks it's the most amazing thing he's ever seen! It's them getting  _ married _ . Peter already knows that he's going to be hanging it in his room as soon as he gets home!

“But your picture isn't finished!” Stiles yells, his voice cracking as he hiccups.

“It's okay,” Peter says quietly, moving his chair even closer so his knees touch Stiles' thighs. Peter really, really likes hugs when he's upset, and Stiles seemed to like the hug that Peter gave him earlier. He moves his hand from Stiles' so that he can get him in a hug, but Stiles makes a noise that makes Peter want to whine again, though this time he doesn't manage to bite it down.

Peter darts forward so he can get an arm wrapped around Stiles' back as soon as he can, and he whispers “C'mere,” into his ear as he pulls him against this chest. Stiles seems to slump against him, squishing his face into Peter's neck—not that Peter minds, he likes that Stiles is leaning against him so much. Arms wrap around Peter's waist tightly, and he smiles hugely as he continues to hold Stiles, knowing that he's done the right thing. As his mate breathes deeply, his scent starts to sweeten, which makes Peter smile even more.

“Do you want to go lie down? We can share a mat?” Peter asks him quietly. He would  _ really _ like to cuddle Stiles, especially since he said they could cuddle all the time.

“R-really?” Stiles asks. He sounds like he doesn't believe him, so Peter makes his smile as big as he can to show how happy he is.

“Of course!” He takes Stiles' hand and pulls him up, a little too excited because Stiles stumbles into him, and they both giggle when they look at each other.

Peter pulls Stiles to the mat, picking one up and then bringing it to the wall. He doesn't like the idea of sleeping around everyone else, not when these people aren't his pack. Just the thought of it makes his wolf unhappy, whining in his head and touching his snout to the ground. He pushes the mat against the wall so that he can keep Stiles safe.

Stiles goes to sit down, but it's wrong. “You have to lie there,” Peter tells him, pointing at the inside of the mat. If Stiles sleeps there he won't be safe and Peter won't be able to protect him and that is  _ not _ acceptable.

Stiles pouts at him prettily. “But I don't like sleeping against the wall.”

Peter's wolf snaps at him. He's angry, Peter can tell, and he does his best to calm him down. Looking down, he tries to stop his eyes from flashing as his wolf argues with him. In the end, he decides that Stiles absolutely has to sleep on the inside, and that his wolf is right. He looks up at Stiles and explains, "You have to lie there so I can protect you."

Stiles' face goes pink. He looks really pretty like that, his cheeks all patchy with colour. “Oh. Well that might be okay then,” Stiles tells him before lying down with his back to the wall.

Peter nods, his wolf appeased, and he lies down onto the mat facing the door so that if anyone comes in Peter will be able to protect Stiles.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asks, his voice sounding tiny behind him. Peter doesn't look away from the door, his wolf alert.

“I'm watching the door so that I can be ready to protect you,” Peter explains. Stiles hums, his heartbeat tripping in his chest, but Peter doesn't turn around. He already let his mate get upset earlier, he certainly can't let him get hurt! What would Stiles think of them then? Would he even  _ want _ to still marry Peter if he knew he couldn't keep him safe? Peter knows that he has to prove that he's strong, so he lies still and watches the door.

He almost turns around when Stiles' hand touches his side. It tickles, but he doesn't say anything, not even when Stiles asks if it's okay. He just nods, listening as everyone else's heartbeat evens out into sleep as he stays awake, his wolf pacing happily in his mind because he's getting the chance to prove himself. Stiles curls up around him and Peter's entire body goes warm and gooey, the same way he feels when Alpha tells him he did a good job.

“Goodnight, Peter,” Stiles tells him, snuffling sleepily into his neck and making him shiver. “I love you.”

Peter's entire face goes warm, and he doesn't manage to stop his eyes from flashing. Luckily he doesn't think that anyone sees, since they're all asleep, and Peter's smile gets so wide that his cheeks hurt, but he doesn't even try to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today starts a new posting schedule: Sunday's and Thursday's!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work, struck with inspiration because I just wanted a cute, adorable Steter kid fic.
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
